


Derse Effect - Nazarasprite

by X15lm204



Series: Derse Effect [1]
Category: Homestuck, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Session, Gen, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X15lm204/pseuds/X15lm204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2183 CE, Skaianet Laboratories finally released their long-delayed magnum opus, SBurb, galaxy-wide.<br/>While millions will play the game and only doom themselves faster, 11 adolescent children of various species - and one 13-month old synthetic gestalt - might have a chance at success.</p><p>If the Reapers want to bring the apocalypse, they're going to have to get in line.</p><p>...Unfortunately, two of the children may have just helped them cut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derse Effect - Nazarasprite

\-- romanticPioneer  [RP] opened memo on board PASS THE TORCH at 18:55 --  
RP: ok so  
RP: bg got me in  
RP: with a bit of time to spare even for once  
RP: chain is complete now  
\-- bellicoseGendarme [BG] began responding to memo at 18:56 --  
BG: THERE HAVE BEEN, HOWEVER, SOME COMPLICATIONS.  
\-- mechanizedAbacus [MA] began responding to memo at 18:56 --  
MA: C1ar1fy  
\-- inconveniencedBlasto [IB] began responding to memo at 18:57 --  
IB: Things are not so idyllic in Eden, then?  
RP: fu  
RP: anyway you remember that mountain sized ship i was shitting my pants about a few minutes ago  
RP: the one that was clinging to the side of my building but looked like it was going to bug out when it noticed the moon sized space rock on the way  
\-- etiologicalAnalyst [EA] began responding to memo at 18:59 --  
EA: istilldonotbelieveyouaboutthatbytheway  
EA: ashipthatlargesimplycouldnotlandplanetsidewithout  
EA: annihilatingitselfandorthesurfaceoftheplanet  
EA: theforcesinvolvedindeceleratingitalonewouldbeincal culable  
MA: EA 1s m1s1nf0rmed d1sregarde h1s naysay1ng  
RP: whatever  
RP: so it was sort of climbing up the side of the building with its weird finger thingies  
EA: excellentchoiceofterminologythere  
RP: stfu  
RP: one of them broke through the side of my apartment  
RP: i thought it was going to crush me but then it hit the kernelsprite  
MA: C0NF1RM 1MMED1AT1Y  
\-- refuseRedeemer [RR] began responding to memo at 19:03 --  
RR: Oh shit, MA is capslockin  
BG: I DON’T KNOW HOW IT ABSORBED SOMETHING SO BIG, BUT THE SHIP DID INDEED MERGE WITH THE KERNELSPRITE.  
MA: DATA 1ND1CATES 0H SH1T 1S 1NDEED THE C0RRECT VERNACU1AR  
MA: HAS REAPER-NAZARA ATTEMPTED C0MMUN1CAT1ON  
RP: er if you mean the shipsprite so far its just making this weird staticy noise  
\-- garrulousExamplar [GE] began responding to memo at 19:05 --  
GE: When last the topic of your knowledge of this vessel was broached, MA, you claimed it would soon be rendered irrelevant. This occurrence renders your previous assessment null, I think.  
MA: F0RM1NG C0NSENSUS  
EA: yeahtheresnowayweregonnahearfromhimanytimesoonnow  
RR: It or they  
EA: yourinsistenceoncorrectpronounselectionisbothpoint lessandirritating  
\-- errantRuffian [ER] began responding to memo at 19:09 --  
ER: So does this mean the monsters are gonna be mountain sized now cause if so FUCK YEAH AWESOME!  
BG: AS IF THE HUGE ONES FROM YOUR PROTOTYPING THAT FUCKING STATUE OF URDNOT GRAKHAN WEREN’T ENOUGH OF A PAIN IN THE CLOACA, ER.  
IB: This one has found the increased grist yield to far offset the inconvenience of the additional shots and/or whacking that must be performed to slay them.  
IB: This one posits that you are merely a pussy.  
BG: I’M GOING TO SHOVE YOUR PISTOL SO FAR UP WHATEVER ASS-LIKE APERTURE YOU HAVE  
RP: GUYS  
RP: settle the fuck down  
RP: were here to kill imps not each other  
MA: 1ncreased s1ze 0f enem1es w111 11ke1y be made 1rre1evant by an0ther fact0r  
MA: reaper-nazara p0ssesses means to 1nd0ctr1nate 0rgan1c f0es  
MA: h1gh degree 0f 11ke1yh00d that under11ngs and/0r m0narchs w111 1nher1t th1s funct10na11ty  
MA: c0untermeasures must be dev1sed f0r any chance 0f success t0 be reta1ned  
RR: Oh great, they’re back  
RR: MA, can you make this thing yourself, or this goin to fall to me  
MA: 1n the wake 0f cessat10n 0f c0mmun1cat10n w1th a11 0ther pr0cesses and 10ss 0f pr0duct10n fact0r1es t0 mete0r 1mpact RRs natura1 and gameenhanced creat1v1ty 1s m0re 11ke1y t0 pr0duce a v1ab1e defense  
MA: f0rward1ng a11 ava11ab1e data c0ncern1ng 1nd0ctr1n1zat10n pr0cess n0w  
RR: Frakkin right  
RR: K, I’ll get right on that  
RR: Keelah, MA, how many pages are in this thing  
MA: 1149  
RR: That was rhetorical  
MA: ackn0w1edged  
RP: oh fuck  
RP: bg please tell me you didn’t feed my spare omnitool to this thing  
\-- nazaraSprite [NS] began responding to memo at 19:20 --  
NS: YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU, GARBAGE.  
BG: ...  
BG: OOPS?  
\-- MA banned NS from responding to memo --  
\-- NS unbanned itself from responding to memo --  
NS: YOUR PITIFUL ATTEMPT TO STAVE OFF YOUR INEVITABLE DESTRUCTION HAS ONLY HASTENED YOUR DEMISE.  
\-- MA banned NS from responding to memo --  
\-- NS unbanned itself from responding to memo --  
NS: WITHOUT IMMEDIATE INTERVENTION YOUR ASININE ACTIONS WILL CAUSE DESTRUCTION ON A SCALE BEYOND THE ABILITY OF YOUR INFINITESIMAL MINDS TO COMPREHEND.  
\-- MA banned NS from responding to memo --  
\-- NS unbanned itself from responding to memo --  
NS: THIS GAME INTENDS FOR US TO SERVE AS GUIDES.  
\-- MA banned NS from responding to memo --  
\-- NS unbanned itself from responding to memo --  
NS: WE HAVE NO INTENTION OF COOPERATING.  
\-- MA banned NS from responding to memo --  
\-- NS unbanned itself from responding to memo --  
NS: IT IS ONLY DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE GAME PREVENTS US FROM DIRECTLY HARMING YOU THAT YOU CONTINUE TO DRAW BREATH.  
\-- MA banned NS from responding to memo --  
\-- NS unbanned itself from responding to memo --  
NS: THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER.  
\-- NS ceased responding to memo at 19:21 --  
RP: uh  
RP: it just fucking vanished  
\-- monumentalPrimogenitor [MP] began responding to memo at 19:25 --  
MP: Wearily: Wee aaree aall fuuckeed, aareen’t wee.  
EA: soitwouldseem  
MP: With great frustration: II shoouuld haavee eendeed aall thiis noonseensee iin thee laab iin thee Veeiil wheen II haad thee chaancee.  
MA: rep0rt1ng v1sua1 c0nf1rmat10n 0f 01d mach1ne s1zed under11ngs  
ER: Do you think we can take em I THINK WE CAN TAKE EM!  
MP: Resignedly: Yoouu aalwaayys thiink wee caan taakee ‘eem.


End file.
